Computer systems generally include a computer housing having a motherboard, a processor, a hard drive, random access memory (RAM), a disk drive (e.g., a floppy drive, a CD-ROM drive, a DVD-ROM drive, a tape drive, etc.), communication ports, a cooling system (e.g., a fan), a power supply, a modem, a network device, an audio assembly (e.g., a sound card, a speaker, etc.), and various other devices. Many of these devices embody a device board, such as PCI or EISA, which is removably inserted into a device slot on the motherboard of the computer system. It is also common to provide switchboards or hot-plug circuitry to allow insertion and removal of the desired device during operation of the computer system. However, existing hot-plug assemblies typically have delicate circuitry, attachment mechanisms requiring a tool for insertion and removal, and various other inefficiencies reducing the simplicity of using and increasing the cost of manufacturing the hot-plug assemblies.
Accordingly, a technique is needed for reducing the complexity, cost and operation of mounting electronic modules, such as circuit boards, switchboards, device modules, and various other electronic and computing modules. More particularly, a need exists for a tool-less coupling assembly, which has a tool-less mount structure and a tool-less latch structure for removably securing one or more desired electronic modules. It also would be advantageous to configure the tool-less mount structure for tool-lessly securing a device switchboard for the electronic modules, while the tool-less latch structure secures the desired electronic modules. A need also exists for a durable electrical switch for the device switchboard and corresponding electronic modules. It also would be advantageous to orient all circuitry on a single side of the device switchboard and provide a light indicator assembly having fewer lights than existing device switchboards.